1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular fastener assembly, more particularly to a modular fastener assembly which can be easily fastened to a wall of an aquatic tank so as to hold an aquatic appliance thereon and which can be easily removed from the aquatic tank when cleaning the aquatic appliance or the aquatic tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional aquatic appliance 10, as shown in FIG. 1. The aquatic appliance 10 may be an aquatic motor, an aquatic filter, an aquatic heating device, etc.. All of these aquatic appliances can be used within an aquatic tank.
The aquatic appliance 10 includes a substantially cubic shell body 101, four engaging holes 102 (only one can be seen) formed in one of the vertical walls of the shell body 101, and four suction cups 11 fastened to one of walls of the aquatic tank. Each of the suction cups 11 has a horizontal tongue 111 which is connected securely to the distal end thereof and which extends through the corresponding engaging hole 102. Each of the tongues 111 has an enlarged end 112 which is larger than the engaging hole 102 so as to prevent the enlarged end 112 from passing through the engaging hole 102. Accordingly, the aquatic appliance 10 can be firmly fastened on the aquatic tank by means of the suction cups 11. However, when it is desired to remove the aquatic appliance 10 from the aquatic tank so as to clean the same, the suction cups 11 have to be pulled out forcibly from the wall of the aquatic tank. This can result in some inconvenience for the user.